Full moon?
by ragsweas
Summary: Lily wants a romantic date with james. Marauders come up with an...innovative plan to get out of it. and by Maruders, i mean Sirius Black.


**A/N: Just a one-shot for fun.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognizable.**

* * *

James and Lily were happily in love. The whole school knew it. Hell, the whole world knew it! There was nothing that came between them. Well, maybe except full moons.

See, Lily loved full moons, saying how beautiful it looked and how wonderful the feeling is laying in the cold. James had agreed of course, he had had his share of fun during full moons.

So that was how a plan formed in Lily's mind. Three days before the full moon, Lily approached the marauders who were goofing around in the almost empty common room. James and Sirius sat on the floor as Remus and Peter sat side by side on the couch.

"James."

James looked up to see an extremely happy Lily. He smirked and said,

"Yes flower?"

"I was wondering," she said, twirling her finger around a loose strand, "why don't we go out during full moon? It is so beautiful and you seem to like it."

All the color drained from the marauders' face. James turned to look at Remus, Sirius and Peter, who themselves were not sure how to respond to that.

"I…I can't." James pouted. "We-We have a special study group that night, right Sirius?"

The mentioned boy's eyes widened first. Then he nodded and said, "Yeah, yeah! That's right! We have a group study for, um, um, MUGGLE STUDIES!"

"Oh!" Lil sounded disappointed and the marauders hoped it would work. Suddenly, her eyes lit up and she beamed.

"What?" Peter asked carefully. Everybody knew Lily's lint.

"Well, I am a muggleborn! I can help you!"

"NO!" all the four shouted together and the whole common room turned to look at them. Lily was taken aback.

The four cleared their throats and James smiled.

"Well, Lily, you see, the thing is, you can't come with us, because, um-"

"We study naked!" Sirius declared.

Remus' eyes widened in horror as Peter tried to stop laughing. James looked horrified as Sirius kept repeating, 'Naked studying, you see.'

Lily shook her head and moved her finger in her ear. Lowering her voice, almost uncertain, she asked, "N-Naked?"

"Yes. Naked." James replied in a very normal voice.

"That's the way we do it!" Sirius declared. Peter buried his head into Remus' shoulder, shaking with silent laughter. Remus was trying to decide whether to be embarrassed or to be amused.

"Are you….sure?" Lily asked.

"Yeah." Sirius nodded solemnly. "James and I don't have a problem, but Remus and Peter get really shy."

Peter began shaking even harder as Remus covered his face.

"SEE!" Sirius put a hand on Peter's shoulder as James patted Remus. "Peter is already shaking with embarrassment and poor Remus is not going to be able to face you for weeks now that our secret is out!"

Remus mumbled something that sounded like a very bad threat for Sirius. James turned to his girlfriend and said, "Can you please leave us flower? See, this is men's area now and we need to solve it among ourselves. I will see you later!"

Lily raised an eyebrow, nodded and left. As soon as she was out of earshot, Sirius whispered, "Hey Wormtail, Moony, she is gone."

Peter looked up and everybody saw his eyes filled with tears of laughter. Remus looked up with an amused expression-somewhere between being a bloodthirsty werewolf and a spectator of a comedy show.

"Up. Dorms. NOW!" Remus hissed and left, Peter following him. Sirius and James exchanged a worried glance and left soon behind.

As they opened the Dorm door, they saw Peter sitting on his bed and Remus pacing nervously. James closed the door behind him and Remus looked up at Sirius with an angry glare.

Everybody remained silent till:

"NAKES STUDYING?"

Sirius opened his mouth to speak, "Well, technically you are naked."

Peter began howling with laughter, followed by James. Sirius followed and soon Remus was on the floor, laughing.

"What if Lily breaks up with you James?" Peter asked in between of his howls.

James wiped a tear from under his glasses and laughed. "No idea!"

The Marauders kept laughing like that for God knows how long as lily Evans tried to digest what had happened.

* * *

 **Read and review please?**


End file.
